Don t you know?
by Lamphia
Summary: "¿Por qué Colonello decidió regresar ahora?" pensó Lal para sí misma. Realmente se preguntaba por qué estaba aquí cuando podría haber ido a muchos lugares y ver a muchas otras personas.


Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (El cual no me pertenece)

Pareja: Colonnello & Lal Mirch

Título original: Don't you know?

Autor/a: Briaphy0274

Nota: Esto se lleva a cabo después de que los Arcobaleno perdiesen la maldición y fuesen adultos

¿No lo sabes?

"Hey Iemitsu, aquí está la documentación que me asignaron. Todo hecho." dijo Lal a su jefe. Iemitsu puso una de sus sonrisas habituales, que suele utilizar cuando está en casa con mamá. "Gran trabajo, Lal. Bueno, eso era todo. Puedes tener el resto del día libre." dijo a Lal felizmente. Parecía contento de que Lal fuese capaz de salir del trabajo temprano. Había estado haciendo un duro trabajo adicional recientemente.

Desde que los Arcobaleno perdieron sus maldiciones, Lal ha querido aceptar más trabajos en COMBUSIN ya que era capaz de hacer más tareas con su forma adulta. Iemitsu le dijo que no tenía por qué, no estaba obligada a realizar ninguna de las tareas difíciles; pero ella insistió, diciendo que no se sentiría realizada si no se empujaba a sí misma y no era capaz de hacer tanto como una infante. Pero Iemitsu piensa que se ha estado presionando demasiado a sí misma.

"Está bien. Creo que voy a volver a casa por ahora. Nos vemos mañana Iemitsu." le dijo Lal casualmente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, recogiendo la capa que estaba en la silla del escritorio. Iemitsu sólo saludó, levantando la vista de sus papeles para despedirla. "Nos vemos mañana. Y ten cuidado ahí fuera." "¡No te preocupes, lo haré!" gritó Lal.

Lal procedió a pasar por el pasillo principal y salir de la puerta de entrada, que hacien de frontera entre la agencia de administración de los Vongola y el mundo exterior. Cuando salió fuera comenzó a sentir el suave aire primaveral de Italia en su cara. Se sentía muy refrescante después de estar encerrado en el edificio de oficinas gigante durante varias horas. Lal procedió por la acera hacia su casa. Caminó una manzana al sur, y 2 más al oeste antes de detenerse en una cafetería Starbucks. Entró, oliendo el aroma del café y otros dulces variados. Olía muy bien, pero no estaba de humor para el café hoy. Estaba agotada y quería ir directamente a la cama en cuanto llegase a casa, así que sólo pidió un Frappuccino grande.

Entonces sintió que algo la observaba, taladrándola con la mirada. Poco a poco, con cautela, volvió la cabeza para que otros no sospechasen de ella y hacer que pareciese casual. Pero una vez que se dio la vuelta no vio nada fuera de lo normal o sospechoso. Siguió vigilando hasta que su pedido estuvo listo.

Lal dejó el Starbucks con su frappuccino en la mano. Sacudió la sensación de que había algo sospechoso en la tienda después de buscar entre 5-10 minutos. Pensó que debía de haber asustado al acosador y se habría ido. Siguió caminando por la calle hacia su apartamento en la gran ciudad cuando sintió algo raro en el callejón que acaba de pasar. Sintió la misma mirada siniestra que en el Sturbucks mirándola desde el callejón. Puso cuidadosamente su mano en su arma, que tenía colocada de forma segura en su cinturón. Nadie se dio cuenta debido a que se estaba haciendo de noche. Miró hacia las sombras que cubrían la presencia de su acosador, cuestionando si debeía ir y exigir la identificación del supuesto acosador o simplemente continuar su camino a casa.

"Bueno, ya veo que me has encontrado, Sra. Lal Mirch." dijo una voz en tono bajo, desde las sombras. Lal Mirch no pudo identificar la voz. "¿Quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó a la sombra. "Yo no tengo que decir nada. Sólo tiene que saber que he venido aquí para llevarte como recompensa a mi jefe." Y fue entonces cuando Lal sacó su pistola de su funda y apuntó hacia el hombre. "Sal de ese callejón con sus armas en el suelo y las manos detrás de la cabeza de inmediato." Como si el desconocido no tuviese deseos de pelear, salió de las sombras con las manos detrás de la cabeza y arrojó sus armas en el suelo hacia Lal.

" Vaya. No esperaba que te dieses por vencido tan fácilmente."

"No vendas la piel del oso antes de cazarlo"* dijo el hombre con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Lal inmediatamente tomó la precaución de saltar lejos del lugar, sintiendo que el hombre aún tenía otro truco bajo la manga. El hombre fue un segundo más tarde, y la apuñaló directamente en la parte posterior de la pantorrilla izquierda. Lal cayó al suelo, derramando el contenido de su frappuccino, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Maldijo en voz baja. Su arma se deslizó a una gran distancia de ella cuando cayó, así que no estaba armada. Fue entonces cuando el hombre callejón tomó una de las armas había tirado al suelo y poco a poco se acercó al cuerpo herido de Lal.

"No te preocupes. No voy a matarte. Sólo tengo que asegurarme de que no puedes salir corriendo." A continuación, sacó su pistola y apuntó hacia los muslos de Lal. Lal estaba maldiciendo aún más en voz baja por el hecho de que estaba tumbada en el suelo indefensa y de que su teléfono no contactaba con Iemitsu lo suficientemente rápido. Pero justo antes de que el hombre apretase el gatillo, él mismo recibió tres disparos en el estómago. Se quedó mirando fijamente a la acera delante de él antes de caer de espaldas y perder el conocimiento.

"Y no te metas con mi Lal Mirch nunca más u obtendrás algo más que 3 balas en el intestino, kora." Lal reconoció de inmediato el eslogan y volvió la cabeza hacia la persona que estaba de pie ante ella. "¿Colonello? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en Italia? ¡Se supone que debes estar en mafialand!" gritó Lal cuando Colonello se agachaba junto a su cuerpo mientras ella intentaba incorporarse. Él le brindó una firme sonrisa que Lal siempre amó. "No te levantes todavía. Vine aquí para verte, ya que tengo la semana libre, kora." Dijo Colonello. Luego miró la pierna que rezumaba sangre de un carmesí oscuro. Estaba tremendamente preocupado, pero no mostró en su rostro. Su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y fue reemplazado por un ceño fruncido.

"Desde luego... ¿En qué clase de lío te has metido esta vez? La primera vez que te veo en 2 años y te encuentro con una grave lesión en la pierna, kora." Colonello luego se dirigió a la pierna lesionada de Lal. La miró y suspiró. "Bueno, no vas a ser capaz de caminar sobre esa pierna durante un tiempo. Te llevaré de vuelta a casa, mientras Iemitsu viene y limpia este desastre, kora." Dijo Colonello tranquilamente mientras rápidamente levantaba a Lal, llevándola a estilo nupcial. Lal sintió ascender el calor a sus mejillas, ruborizada.

"¿Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó inquisitivamente mientras tenía una crisis nerviosa, a pesar de que lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

"No pienses que voy a dejar que te vayas a casa en tu condición. No podrás caminar con la pierna así, kora." dijo a Lal con una sonrisa seria y relajada en su hermoso rostro. La única reacción de Lal fue mirar hacia bajo, dejando caer el pelo delante de sus ojos y mejillas, murmurando para sí misma "Está bien." Entonces Colonello corrió por la calle al apartamento de Lal, dejando gotas de sangre en el frío, duro cemento. Después de llegar a dicho destino y familiarizarse con el interior, Colonello dejó a Lal inmediatamente en el sofá, para atender las heridas.

"Está bien Lal, esto va a doler, kora." Lal estaba preparada para lo que iba a suceder. Luego procedió a quitar la daga de la pantorrilla de Lal. No pasó mucho tiempo, pero Lal estaba gritando y se oía en toda la casa. Inmediatamente, Colonello tapó la herida con una toalla blanca, empapándola. La herida fue vendada con seguridad y varios minutos más tarde Lal estaba jadeando, tumbada en el sofá.

"Maldición. Esto llevó más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Pero al menos la herida está cerrada. No te muevas mucho o la herida se volverá a abrir, kora." Procedió a recoger las vendas y a poner las toallas en la lavadora. Una vez que Colonello salió de las sala, Lal se sentó en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos mientras jadeaba ligeramente.

"¿Por qué Colonello decidió regresar ahora?" pensó Lal para sí misma. Realmente se preguntaba por qué estaba aquí cuando podría haber ido a muchos lugares y ver a muchas otras personas. Colonello regresó pronto a la sala, donde se sentó al lado de Lal tras lanzar rápidamente las toallas ensangrentadas en el lavado. Se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado distraida, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que cada vez que entraba en una habitación ella siempre parecía mirar en su dirección. No respondía en absoluto a su presencia. Algo debía estar mal.

"Hey Lal, ¿Que pasa, kora?" Dijo con calma, ganando su atención por gravedad de su tono. "¿Qué? O-oh. No es nada. Sólo estaba pensando." "Sí, puedo ver eso. Pero debes estar pensando en algo serio si no he llamado tu atención al entrar en la habitación, kora." dijo Colonello en tono de broma, mientras observaba a su vez cómo Lal se convertía en un tomate. "C-Cállate. M-Métete en tus asuntos!" prácticamente le gritó Lal mientras miraba hacia otro lado para que no pudiera tener ninguna pista en cuanto a cambios en su comportamiento.

"Comandante, lo sentimos, eso no es posible, kora." Colonello dijo en tono de broma otra vez mientras se sentaba en el borde de la mesa de café. Se dio cuenta de que el cambio en la distancia de su voz y volvió la cabeza drásticamente a encontrar un par de ojos azul cielo delante de sus rojos oscuros. Su rubor se intensificó mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mejilla derecha. Tenía un colapso mental, otra vez.

"¿Podrías hacerme un favor por una vez y decirme lo que está mal, kora?" preguntó a Lal tranquilamente suavizando su expresión. Podía sentir el calor ardiente en las mejillas, sabía que estaba haciendo con ella.

"Es-es que ... ¿Por qué quieres venir a visitarme cuando hay otras personas a las que les encantaría verte?" preguntó rápidamente, preocupada de que su voz temblase mientras tenía la mirada perdida. En realidad Colonello se había, sólo un poco, sorprendido. ¿Por qué iba a pensar eso? ¿No sabe lo que siente por ella? Tal vez ha llegado la hora de mostrarlo. Suspiró. Posó suavemente su mano libre en la parte trasera de su mejilla izquierda, sobre la línea de la mandíbula.

"Deberías saber mejor que nadie por qué vendría aquí, kora." dijo mientras se inclinaba tranquilamente, con la cabeza ligeramente más cerca. Lal podía sentir su aliento caliente contra sus labios mientras lentamente, pero con pasión capturó sus labios con los suyos. Lal no se sorprendió al principio, ella esperaba esto de él. Se metió en el beso cuando Colonello comenzó a masajear la parte posterior de la mandíbula con los pulgares. Le echaba inmensamente de menos. Faltaba la sensación de su suave piel, el olor de su colonia, la falta de la forma en que su cuerpo se compajinaba con el de ella, la falta de la forma en que la trataba, se perdió en él. Pronto descubrió a sus manos sintiendo sus abdominales cincelados a través de su camiseta blanca. Poco después sus manos se posaron en torno a su cuello y las dejó reposar allí. Ambos podían sentir la pasión causante de las actitudes de cada uno, y luego el beso apasionado desacelerando suavemente hasta parar; necesitaban un respiro. Colonello miró profundamente los hermosos ojos de Lal, absorbiendo toda su emoción. Ambos se entendieron por completo, mientras jadeaban aún en sincronía.

"Eso fue increíble, kora." dijo, y sonrió suavemente con su sonrisa genuina. Se sorprendió realmente cuando sintió que Lal le rodeaba con sus brazos, dándole un cálido abrazo. Podía oír sollozos procedentes de la ex-comandante militar. "Te he echado de menos ... mucho." Pronunció con voz temblorosa, sollozando en el pecho de Colonello. Inmediatamente, consoló a Lal, y miró a su pierna para asegurarse de que no se volviese a abrir la herida. "No te preocupes Lal. Estoy aquí, kora." la tranquilizó mientras besaba suavemente su frente. A continuación, procedió a captar la barbilla de Lal entre el dedo índice y el pulgar e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba para poder tener una visión completa de su hermoso rostro.

"¿No sabes que te quiero?, kora."

* Lo que ponía si se traducía era "no cuentes los pollitos antes de que nazcan" pero como en España no decimos eso (no se que se dirá en otros paises hispanohablantes -o como se diga-). Si alguien me dice, me alegraría bastante.

Yo: Bueno, ya está. Empezaré ahora con alguno de Soul eater, que me ha entrado el gusanillo. Aunque este me ha costado terminarlo más de lo pensado por traducirlo junto con otro. He tenido que apoyarme en el traductor y en una amiga en alguna miseria, pero espero mejorar. Si no les gusta, prefiero que me tiren flores a tomates.

Amiga: ¿Apoyarte? Mas bien estabas lisiada.

Yo: Meh, no ha sido pa tanto. Por cierto, prefiero los claveles.

-Tiran una flor desde el escenario-

Yo: ¡PERO SIN MACETA!

CRAAASH!

-Me mandan al hospital-

Amiga: Pues ea, hasta la próxima.


End file.
